Dear Kurt
by danrdarrenc
Summary: A twenty-four year old Kurt writes a letter to his seventeen year old self. One-shot.


Kurt Hummel was sitting Indian-style on his bed in the New York apartment he shared with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Kurt's laptop was open in front of him and he was staring at a blank Word document. He knew what he wanted to write, but he didn't quite know how to put it into words. Nevertheless, Kurt slowly began to type:

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I know that right now things may seem bleak, and I know that you're lonely. But hold on. Things will get better. Just be who you are and don't give up on _anything_. In about a month your life will change forever. You'll meet the greatest guy and _

Kurt paused as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked.

"You know how celebrities sometimes write letters to their teenage self?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, I thought that I would try my hand at it," Kurt said.

"Why?"

Kurt carefully shifted his position, so as not to disturb his computer, and looked at Blaine.

"Remember what I said right after you told me you loved me for the first time?" Kurt asked.

"'I love you, too," Blaine said, not missing a beat.

Kurt snorted. "Well, yes, but after that?"

Blaine squinted his eyes, trying to remember. "Something about having a good year?"

Kurt nodded. "I didn't exactly feel that way at the beginning of that school year." Blaine looked at him in anticipation. Kurt cleared his throat and said, "It was really early in my junior year. My dad was dating Carole and I was missing my mom. Karofsky was pushing me into lockers and throwing slushies in my face. Then my dad had his heart attack and I was thought I was going to lose him. On top of that, half of the glee club was paired off and Finn was still uncomfortable with us living together. Then Sam came along and I tried to sing a duet with him, but I was bully-convinced into letting him sing with a girl. I was _so_ lonely. Rachel and Mercedes tried to make me feel better, but at the end of the day I was still alone. I felt awful," Kurt stopped to take a breath; he had said all of this very quickly.

"What changed?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked skeptically at Blaine. "You, silly."

"Oh!" Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"At that moment in my life, I thought I'd _never_ – and I mean _never_ – have a boyfriend. And then I met you," Kurt said with a smile.

"And I'm sure you still felt like you'd never have a boyfriend," Blaine said cheekily.

Kurt laughed. "Maybe, but at least I didn't feel so alone."

"You still didn't answer why you're writing this letter," Blaine said, gesturing to Kurt's laptop.

"I don't know. I remember feeling so lonely and alone. It would have been a great comfort to me if someone had given me a letter telling me that in a month things would start to get better. So I thought I would be the one to write the letter," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulder.

"I think that's a totally awesome thing to do," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. When they broke apart, Kurt reached over Blaine's legs and dragged his laptop onto his own.

"Let's see…where was I?" Kurt said. Blaine placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder again, gently kissing the exposed skin on his neck.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed for a second and then he turned back to his letter. After two hours – his mind had been occasionally turned off by Blaine's lips against his skin – Kurt finally managed to save his finished letter:

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I know that right now things may seem hopeless, and I know that you're lonely. But hold on. Things will start getting better soon. Just be who you are and don't give up on _anything_. In about a month your life will change forever. You'll meet the greatest guy – Blaine Warbler Anderson – and, even though he may be a dunce at times, he's going to love you and you're going to love him. _

_Also, you're going to finally get out of Lima and go to college and live in New York – with Blaine right by your side. You're going to star in every theatre production at NYU and you're going to enjoy life. _

_You're dad will be fine and you're going to love being a part of a family with Finn and Carole. Life will be good to you, so don't let it beat you up too hard now._

_Love, _

_Kurt_


End file.
